birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lily Secretii
Lily Secretii (Full Name: Lily Velia Secretii) is one of the five Super Secretiis. Bio Lily was born after Yoshi Secretii decided to isolate herself from Bruce and her parents. Mrs. Velia was desperate to have a third child, and that she doesn't want to have another child that would isolate herself. Despite being younger than Dirt Secretii, Lily created her secret course before Dirt did. The grimy water used in her secret course is instant death to anyone unlucky enough to get sprayed by it. Before she eventually became a Secretii, she wanted to become a fashionista. She loves to be beautiful and has an outfit for any possible occasion. Likes *Grimy water *Mayonnaise *Beauty *Attraction *Summer *Her special lily *Lily-of-the-valley *White Dislikes *Tottie Babs *"flightning" jokes *Yoshi eggs *Blood *Winter *Cutting her hair Weaknesses Lily does have a justified reason for using grimy water as her preferred kill method. She has a fear of blood. By using grimy water, she will see no blood and be consent spraying it. As revealed in Secretii Restaurant Fiasco, she is very impatient, wanting to get out the grimy water after three minutes. Cold weather will freeze Lily's special lily, so she shuts down her secret level during the winter months. Super Mario Sunshine DX During the 17 year transition from Sunshine to Sunshine DX, Lily got engaged and decided to switch out her lily for lily-of-the-valleys. With the new flower came a change in outfit. Her hair also grew longer since she refuses to trim it. Her signature lily is a part of her wedding bouquet. She got married sometime after Sunshine DX. Y8 Fashion Challenge Lily and Lotus are doing a challenge where they take the best outfits from Y8's dress up games and use that outfit. While Lily is only limited by how beautiful she wants to be, Lotus has to use long sleeves because of wanting to hide her darkest secret (She has CTX). Appearances in the RipRed HGSS Series Lily made her first appearance in RipRed HGSS 12. She still hasn't won an episode to this day. Looney Games Bloopers Lily's idea to bring Dragonbird into Looney Games Bloopers was what ultimately made Dragonlord throw his first LGB tantrum, causing her to go through grief. The week-long break was enough to calm her down, as she participated in LGB Roomies. Her "Summer Power-Up" outfit could cause trouble, as it made Guy fall in love with her. On the other hand, Lily's fabulousness caused her to win back-to-back episodes. Trivia Lily is one of three Secretiis to have a flower in her hair. The other two are Bruce and Yoshi. According to "Six Bloopers by Six Pokemon", it was Lily's idea to bring Dragonbird into Looney Games Bloopers. Lily is the first character to win back-to-back episodes of Looney Games Bloopers. Images Lily Secretii Icon.png|Lily's BrantSteele icon. Lily's Act of Self-Defense.png|If Lily gets angry, she will spray lethal grimy water in self-defense. Super Secretiis (Halloween).png|During the Halloween Twist, Lily is disguised as Bayley.|link=Halloween Twist Lily Disapproves of DL x Princessa.png|Lily secretly wants Dragonlord and Princessa dead. Patty Missed Her Target.png|Patty accidentally kills Lily when she was meant to kill Dragonlord. Nighttime Awesomeness.png|Lily tries to relax after Anna stopped Sam from forcing Brionne to kill a character. LGB Night Shift 7.png|Lily watches Dragonlord and BT Productions have a baby. Pachinko is Offended.png|Lily is shocked at Pachinko. Secret Marriage No More.png|Lily cheers upon seeing Turbo get married. Lily Kills Mario.png|Lily strangles Mario and douses him with grimy water for good measure. Concept Art Category:HSP Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Superpowered Characters Category:Secretiis